red stilettos
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: "Those shoes were made for walking." —Yami/Téa ; Slight Duke/Téa
**Red** **Stilettos**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: Louis Vuitton and dark lipstick.**

 **Summary: "Those shoes are made for walking." — Yami/Téa. Slight Duke/Téa**

 **X**

* * *

Téa wasn't sure _what_ to do. In all honestly, things like this only happened in movies. Not in front of her two psycho best friends, she excluded Yugi and the Pharaoh for obvious reasons, of course.

It started with an innocent lunch outing. She emphasized the word _outing,_ because to her it felt like she was preparing to go to war.

It was one thing to talk about girls in _front_ of another girl, but her boys often seemed to forget that she _is_ a girl as well, but it was another to hit on another female in her breathing range, specifically the waitress.

"For the love of the _Gods_ Joey, please stop trying to flirt with her," Téa scowled, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Are you jealous, Téa?" He cackled and his eyes glittered with mirth.

She threw a fry at his face and snorted, "Don't make me laugh, cause' I will."

"She's hot and her legs are like—"

Téa promptly threw her fork at maybe; maybe if she was lucky it would land somewhere _unpleasant._ Yugi winced at the animosity she was radiating, the waitress, although a bit uncomfortable relished in the compliments the boys—Joey and Tristan were showering her with.

She had reached the restaurant, trying to break in her new shoes, it didn't help that they have an attractive waitress, with the boys howling after her like a piece of meat, she wanted to scream, not because of the slight discomfort of her shoes, but the discomfort that _Yugi_ wasn't putting an end to this blasphemy.

Tristan frowned, raising a brow he took a sip of his coke and asked, "Why are you being so bitchy? We're guys we like to stare at hot women—"

"—not in front of me!"

"Why?"

Her inner feminist was coming out and she was _not_ a nice person. Her jaw clenched, blue eyes blazing and she all but bit out, "Do not _objectify_ women in front of me, you idiot!"

Joey rolled his eyes before snorting, "I forgot that she was a girl."

It's like they were deliberately trying to piss her off, vaguely she wondered if she could borrow the Pharaoh's mind crush—

"I mean what about Yami? The man's had a freaking harem, being the king of Egypt and all. I mean surly he would have to—"

Téa turned her to face Yugi and he in return forcefully switched places with the spirits. An angry Téa was not a nice person, Yami shocked at the sudden switch, he realized he felt like a fish out of water and it was uncomfortable. He had never seen his female friend this angry and being put on the spot made him even more uncomfortable.

He did not like being in the middle of such a…debate.

Téa's icy glare landed on him and his friends—his guy friends sandwiched between him did not make this any easier.

Yugi _did_ say that honesty was the _best_ policy—

"Well, I mean. We did have harems," He paused, trying to look anywhere and everywhere but her, but her eyes were electrifying, "I had to have one of course, the women were beautiful, but I don't think I've ever _used_ them—"

Téa's eyes of betrayal were enough to make him stop talking, she hissed angrily, "I can't fucking _believe_ this."

She left the booth without another look. It wasn't shocking, she had been a pissy mood, but the fact that Pharaoh used _women_ and the words _used them_ —she was lucky she didn't strangle him then and there.

At first, she would have never even begun to _think_ of doing something so _barbaric_ to the Pharaoh of course, because he was the king of _Egypt._ She didn't know what she felt for him or if it was because he was in Yugi's body or—she shook her head, there were too many possibilities.

Even though she's sort of kind of nervous around him, did _not_ mean she would put up with their masculine-pissing contest and woman debates, she drew the line there, her eyebrow twitched—

 _How would Joey felt if someone did that to Serenity?_

He'd have a stroke for sure.

Téa loved her boys, loved her boys more than anything, but when they began to undermine her femininity, she needed to take drastic measures to prove her point. She was _still_ a girl, seeing men drool over girls was one thing, but when they started to make _advances._

 _Men!_

She growled, talking long strides, she tried to shift her weight onto the middle of her soles, her stilettoes while they made her legs look _amazing_ , she thought of it as training for dance practice. Using heels were apparently a _must_ if she wanted to dance on Broadway, and that there were all types of dancing done on Broadway— _all types._

Téa didn't mind—it's just dancing, and it was fun if she thought about it.

Hopping onto a bar stool, she rummaged in her purse looking for some chap stick after she ordered a milkshake, her lips were raw from biting the multiple, terrible explicitness she wanted to scream at her moronic _friends_ —lipstick the only tube she could find.

Dark wine lipstick—Mai had bought this for her.

She blinked, it would have to do, when the waiter placed the milkshake in front of her, she used the glass to apply the lipstick in fast strokes and suddenly, she _remembered_ why she _loved_ this lipstick.

Téa grinned; she felt _amazing._

Taking a sip of her milkshake, she was careful to not let this expensive lipstick stain her straw, she swallowed and then she turned when she heard a familiar voice.

Duke smiled his little half-smile and greeted, "Hey Téa!"

"Duke!" She smiled before swiveling on her stool.

"Where are your friends?" He asked standing in front of her, jade eyes glittering as if he knew the answer.

Téa scowled, her jaw ticked, "On the left by the window."

He raised an eyebrow, "Angry?"

She crossed her legs, before sighing, "I think we're passed angry."

Duke's eyebrows raised as he took in her legs and shoes, it was hard not to _look_ , he whistled low before giving her a wink, "Nice shoes, they're kinda sexy."

"Kinda?" She laughed.

He grinned, he walked closer, before asking playfully, "Was that arrogance, I hear?"

Téa rolled her eyes, good naturedly, but didn't reply.

Duke can feel them staring, he shifted his eyes to take a quick glance before he furrowed his eyebrows, "No, but seriously, why are you so pissed with them?"

She groaned before shaking her head, answering him with irritation lacing her tone, "They were flirting with the waitress in front of me. Not really flirting, because what they were doing made flirting seem like child's play," Azure orbs glinted with flecks of unconcealed hurt, "They basically implied that I wasn't a girl…and…"

"And?"

She looked so disappointed that Duke walked closer to her until the tops of his thighs brushed her knees, she replied a bit bitterly, "The Pharaoh didn't disagree…implying among the lines that he _may_ have used women…like that."

Duke winced, "You know, they don't think before they speak."

"I know."

He felt bad about it, really, he knew what it was like to feel emasculated, he assumed that it was the same way when women were felt unfeminine, and Téa was _gorgeous_ so, he pushed himself into her personal space, his face less than a foot away from her.

Téa stiffened, blue eyes widening, before she asked curtly, "Duke. What are you doing?"

He smirked, "Giving them a taste of their own medicine."

Her mouth parted slightly, he nudged her knees apart before stepping in between them, his hand threading in short brown hair, before she asked nervously, "Mind explaining it to me, then?"

Duke tilted his head, before answering mischievously, "Well, if they think you aren't a female and that they shouldn't salivate over women like they do—what do you think they would do if I made a move."

She couldn't help but add a bit dryly, "This is what you call _making a move_?"

"I don't want to kill them, Téa."

Téa laughed, "Yeah, well…" She caught her friend's faces from the corner of her eye, "I kinda do."

Hooking a heeled foot against the back of his knees, she pulled him closer, jade eyes widened, she fluttered her eyelashes up and—

"Well fuck, Téa. I didn't think you would go this far." He grinned.

"Not up to it?" She smiled—where the _hell_ was she getting this courage from?

His nose nudged hers; he spoke softly, "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She wouldn't lie, she felt slightly uneasy doing this with Duke, not even that she felt damn awkward doing this in public—she leaned back trying to catch some air.

"If I can get the Pharaoh to come up here and drag you away," He paused, eyes glinting like gems, "You buy me a shake."

She blinked, "And if you don't?"

He pursed his lips, before replying, "I'll give you my earring."

A pause, " _Really."_

It was a taunt and he didn't hesitate.

Duke brought his hands to her waist and slid down, Téa's eyes widening and she found that she couldn't move, when his hands slid down, gliding over the soft skin of her outer thighs, moving closer inward and—

Téa yelped when she felt herself yanked out of her chair with a tight grip on her wrist, solid muscle invaded her line of sight and she could barely make out the streaks of blonde when she lifted her head to see the Pharaoh's _murderous_ expression and _whoa._

Joey and Tristan were instantly by his side and the blonde shaking Duke, before the Pharaoh decided to drag her away from the restaurant, and she could barely make out Duke's voice.

"You owe me a drink, Téa!"

 **X**

They were in the park now. Téa sitting on the bench with three of her boys glaring at her, and frowning, she crossed her legs waiting for them to speak—yell.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Joey started first; amber eyes blazing, "Duke Devlin?"

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Téa!" Tristan second, he began to pace as he resisted to throttle her.

She didn't wait to give the Pharaoh an open volley.

"First of all, I'm allowed to date whoever I want, _Dad_ ," Téa glared at Joey, flickering her eyes over to Tristan, "Second of all, I was just flirting—totally harmless."

"Harmless!?" He shrieked, birds flying.

Téa replied sarcastically, "I'm sorry—I didn't realize I was a _girl_. I mean, he was totally gorgeous and everything—"

"Téa!" The Pharaoh snapped, hands gripping her shoulders, "You're missing the point!"

She snarled, yanking Yami the by, collar her eyes could spit fire if she tried, she replied tightly, "I think _you_ 're missing the point!" She inhaled deeply, "Play the same exact scene with the waitress, replace the guys, and use me as the waitress—do you _not_ get it?"

Téa continued without waiting for an answer, "How would you like it if someone did to me what you did to her?"

Ice fell into his stomach as crimson eyes widened, his grip on her loosened and she pushed him back.

Téa crossed arms under her chest, "That's what I thought."

Yami started, "I—" He couldn't find the words to express what he meant, but that didn't mean he didn't try, he spoke gently, "Téa, I didn't mean to imply that I use women because I was king. I know this much from reading…textbooks, that even after my mother had died, my father had refused to take any other wife. I'm entirely sure that I would follow my father's precedent, regardless of how little information there is, and respect women. I wouldn't degrade women—like that."

There were times she hated the Pharaoh and this was one of them. He had to be _rational_. He made her sound like a crazy girlfriend trying to make her boyfriend jealous and dammit, what now?

Téa sighed, before running a hand through her hair, "Yeah—yeah. I know. Just don't ever say things like that—especially in front of me."

Yami bristled, but nodded, glad that she wasn't angry with him. He felt slightly better, but the tension didn't leave his body entirely—he could still see Devlin's hands running down her legs on her thighs and his fists tightened.

"What about you two morons, Joey, Tristan?" She called them out, her eyes turned to them, "If it was Serenity—"

"If anyone touched _my baby sister_ —" Joey cut himself short, before blinking, "Alright I see your point."

Tristan felt out of sorts, but he swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him, sighing, "We're sorry, Téa."

She was trying not to smile.

Joey behind the bench, let his forehead rest against the back of her skull, arms looping the back of her neck, "Yeah, we're sorry,"

Childish little—

"Get over here, Yuge."

The Pharaoh blinked, the beginning tendrils of rage disappeared at the sudden command, "What?"

Joey rolled his eyes before grabbing his arm, yanking him toward their group hug; he fell abruptly, landing awkwardly on the bench, his arm over her waist and lips pressing against her pulse.

Téa's face steaming as she tried to calm her heart back into her chest—

"Apologize, Pharaoh."

Yami tried not to flush, because he was a _king_ and kings do not get flustered. He swallowed after noticing the difficult position he was placed in, he sighed with exasperation, trying to pull back, lips brushing her pulse, before concurring, "I apologize, Téa."

 _Now, she couldn't stop smiling._

Téa laughed, as she said, "You idiots."

 _But they're my idiots._

They stayed like that for a while before leaning against the bench with a quiet gaze, but the atmosphere quickly dissipated when Yami suddenly asked, "What did Devlin mean when he said _you owe me a drink_?"

She stiffened.

* * *

 **YOU MAKKKE ME FEEEEEL LIKE A DANGEROUSSS WOMANNNN~**

That and Lemonade have me feeling some sort of way.

Not edited.

 **Please review!**


End file.
